Dealing with Death
by shadowrider97
Summary: Nami talks about how everyone is after Luffy dies. better then the summery. ONE-SHOT


A/N: ok so I'm starting another story. This is my first One Piece fan fiction, so don't judge too harshly. For those of you that like Teen Titans please check out my other stories. It is all from Nami's POV.

000000

Everyone took it differently. That was understandable considering the magnitude of what happened. Even now I feel like it's all just some horrible nightmare that I wish I could wake up from. Unfortunately, it isn't. I just have to except it, no matter how much I don't want to.

Luffy is dead.

To think it was something like this that could bring him down. After finding the legendary One Piece, after defeating countless of the biggest, meanest, strongest, and scariest guys out there, he was killed by a 7 year old. It was just an accident too.

The server at their table tripped with a steak knife in his hand and landed in just the worst place. Before anyone knew what was happening, their captain's jugular had been sliced open. There was nothing anyone, not even Chopper could do.

He smiled as he died.

He was always smiling, no matter what happened. The only things that stopped that smile were if someone messed with his hat, or if they hurt his friends. The only one he lets touch his hat is me.

I know how everyone is feeling, horrible. Brook would just stare at his instruments. He just couldn't find the heart to play anything. He didn't make any jokes because he knew that Luffy wouldn't be there to laugh at them. The captain was the only one who would really laugh at them. It was who he was. Brook didn't do anything. The look on his face makes me think that maybe he would rather have stayed dead; knowing that he will live even after everyone else is gone.

Franky cried. Of course he did usually but he would always stop eventually. Now he just cried nonstop. He would stand at the helm with tears pouring out his eyes as he stared at the figurehead, almost as if hoping that he'd see Luffy stick his head up and yell something stupid. Sometimes I found myself doing the same thing.

Robin was difficult. She would bury herself in her books and vanish from the world. She had a difficult time coping with everything. Luffy had been the one to lead the charge to rescue her at Enies Lobby. He had also been the one to save her at Alabasta. He had been the first to except her in the crew. He had been the first to truly care about her in a long time.

Chopper locked himself away for a long time. He blamed himself for not being able to him. All his life he had been shunned and called a monster. Doctorine had taken care of him, but Luffy was the first to really relate to him. The dude was made of rubber, who wouldn't think he was a monster when they first met? At least Luffy's death did one good thing: Chopper studied more than ever, hardly eating or sleeping. He was bound and determined to make sure he would save his friends next time.

Usopp just huddled in a corner and sobbed. He didn't try to be funny and joke around. It was always better when Luffy joined in. He never called himself "Captain Usopp" anymore. I think I know why. He would see it as an insult to his memory. Luffy would always be our captain. Usopp is strange that way. He would never stop joking, but when he was serious it meant something. That was something he and Luffy had in common.

I worry about Sanji. He hasn't left the kitchen in days. He just spends his time making meals for no one. They are all Luffy's favorite dishes. I think he's hoping that one he'll hear his happy howl at the thought of meat. We don't touch the food, even though we know it will make Sanji angry. It's like those dishes are sacred. I think Sanji understands.

Usopp and Franky call Zoro cold-hearted. He was the only one who didn't seem to care what had happened. I know the truth. I can see it every time he's out sleeping on the deck. It isn't much, just a stiffer rest. The two of them had been like brothers. I know Robin knows. I saw them together on watch one night. They held each other as they cried. Zoro just knew that Luffy wouldn't want us to spend all our time grieving. He would want us to keep chasing our dreams. I think Zoro understood our stupid captain better than anyone.

As for me, I didn't take it well. I cried harder than Franky, and that takes a lot of talent. But I learned from Zoro that Luffy would want us to keep going. And so I'll put on Luffy's last gift and will lead the Straw Hat Pirates. I will never call myself captain. Usopp is right, that title is sacred. Zoro is behind me, as a request from the captain. He showed a heartfelt loyalty to Luffy, and he has already promised to show the same to me. Sanji and Robin will help me, though I think for different reasons. Once the others get out of their funks, they will too.

After all, we are a family.

Still, I stare at his gift every night before I go to bed. As I twirl the straw hat between my fingers, I say the three words I never said to him, and I pray that he hears them.

"I love you."

I think he does.

000000

A/N: that's it. it's my first one-shot and One Piece so tell me what you think! CRITIZISM IS WELCOME!


End file.
